Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
☆ ☆ |romaji = Yū☆Gi☆Ō Vureinzu |premiere = May 10, 2017 |written by = Shin Yoshida |production = TV Tokyo, NAS |directed by = Masahiro Hosoda |studio = Studio Gallop |previous = Yu-Gi-Oh! LABO}}Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS is the sixth series in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise after Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V. It will begin airing in Japan every Wednesdays at 6:25 pm Japanese Standard Time in May 2017 with a special airing on April 5th, 2017 called "Yu-Gi-Oh! LABO". A new form of summoning, Link Summoning, debuts as well. The theme for the new anime is "Let's take one step forward and try it!" Info The series will feature Charisma Duelists who use VR, similar to Youtubers. Yusaku's ace monster is called "Decode Talker" and wields a giant sword. A mysterious creature also follows Yusaku, who is a a high school student who does not like standing out in crowds due to his occupation as a hacker who solves mysteries, but he is drawn into encounters as he tries dueling for the first time. When he enters Virtual Reality, his appearance changes and he becomes Playmaker. Also claimed from the Interview in Animedia with Yoshida and Director Hosoda: The series is based in a world roughly 10 years from now where a massive Virtual Reality Network called LINK VRAINS has been established. It’s a suspense thriller style story where Yusaku fights in order to learn the truth of events in the past. While Yusaku gets his hands on an AI due to certain events, he fights the mysterious hackers called the “Knights of Hanoi” who are trying to get their hands on it as well. Duels will basically only be done in the Virtual Reality Network, and while Yusaku’s daily High School Life will factor into things, Yusaku doesn’t Duel while at School.https://ygorganization.com/niceroleniceactorgo/ Synopsis The sixth series focuses on Yusaku Fujiki, a high-schooler and a hacker who doesn't like standing out. However, he gets drawn into encounters with people as he tries out Dueling for once. There is a city where network systems have evolved: Den City. In this city, with the advanced network technology developed by the corporation "SOL Technologies", a Virtual Reality space called "LINK VRAINS" has been developed, and in this VR Space people became excited over the latest way to Duel. However, in "LINK VRAINS", a mysterious hacker group that hacks via Dueling has appeared: The Knights of Hanoi. Their goal is to destroy the "AI World" known as "Cyberse" that exists somewhere in the depths of the Network. However, there is one Duelist who stands against the threat to "LINK VRAINS". His name is "Playmaker". He has become famous in the Network World for crushing the "Knights of Hanoi" in fierce Duels, without mentioning his name. But the true identity of "Playmaker" is ordinary high school student "Yusaku Fujiki", who pursues the "Knights of Hanoi" that appear in VRAINS in order to find out the truth of an incident that happened in the past. Music Opening themes Japanese opening theme 1: With the Wind * Performer: Hiroaki "Tommy" Tominaga * Episodes: 001-046 Japanese opening theme 2: Go Forward * Performer: Kimeru * Episodes: 047-102 Japanese opening theme 3: Calling * Performer: Kimeru * Episodes: 103- Ending themes Japanese ending theme 1: Believe In Magic * Performer: Ryoga * Episodes: 001-024 Japanese ending theme 2: Writing Life *'Performer': Goodbye Holiday *'Episodes': 025-046 Japanese ending theme 3: BOY *'Performer': Uchuu; *'Episodes': 047-070 Japanese ending theme 4: Glory * Performer: BAND-MAID * Episodes: 071-095 Japanese ending theme 5: Are You Ready? * Performer: BiS * Episodes: 096- Etymology VRAINS is a combination of the acronyms VR, AI, and NS, standing for Virtual Reality, Artificial Intelligence, and Network System Gallery VRAINS-VR Form Promo.png|Promo art of Yusaku Fujiki and "Decode Talker". Yusaku and "Firewall Dragon" in Weekly Shonen Jump Magazine March 2017.jpg|Yusaku and "Firewall Dragon" in Weekly Shonen Jump Magazine March 2017. Poster for Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS.jpg|Promo art of Yusaku Fujiki, "Decode Talker" and "Firewall Dragon". Yusaku V-JUMP.jpg|Yusaku and "Decode Talker" in V Jump June 2017. Yusaku OCG.jpg|Yusaku in V Jump June 2017. VJMP-2017-7-Cover.png|V jump July issue. References }} Navigation Category:Anime